Sebryn
A human barbarian played by Tachi/Iain. =Back Story= In the northern planes there exists a clan, that of Madadh. that has rejected and been rejected by the civilization of the kingdoms and has not advanced far beyoned agriculture and hunting. They do not write there history or knwoledge down, such practices detract from the great hunts of which the elders speak of around the camp fires. they do trade currancy and have set farms but not many. The clan as a whole are excellent hunters, with such a strong relationship with wolves they can hunt along side them, a history that goes back longer than recorded history. It was in that time, there bond became so strong that the humans themselves could become them, and there heritage of lycanthrope began. They where not alone in this tho, there rival clans of Kelar and Daigron made similar bounds. Tho they where with bear and rat respectivly. Sebryn was born to the Madadh, daughter of a hunter. As such she was trained for tracking, catching and killing from a young age, both as a wolf and as a human. When she was 13 however she was on a hunt with the chiefs son, Sebryn and him got seperated in the woods and by the time she refound him he was in battle with an enraged Kelar in his bear form. Together they did manage to least escape from the Kelar however the chiefs son was badly injured and when they got back to the village he died. Sebryn told them what had happened but she was held accountable by village shaman who convinced the elder keeping Sebryn would bring a curse upon the clan and the Kelar would seek vengeance. She was outcasted and drivenfrom her home with nothing but the cloathes on her back. In outcast she tried hard to catch her own food, unsure of where to go Sebryn just wandered through the woods, living off rats and small birds, not getting much to eat her growth was stunted until a pack of wild wolves took her in for a small period of time. spending most of her time in her wolf form until one fateful day the pack settled on the edge of the woods where a goliath was camping. in her sleep Sebryn was pushed into his camp by the other wolves. In her sleep she reverted back to her human form so when the Goliath awoken he only saw a small, underdeveloped red heard girl sleeping on the edge of his camp. The pack had left in the night, leaving Sebryn with him. When Sebryn awoken she met Lo-Kahn. She was shy and out of sorts with him, but he took her in, under him Sebryn adjusted to the world outside her clan, she learnt of the stigma of lycanthropy in other towns and only changes around those Lo-kahn see's as trustworthy enough with the knowledge. Due to the nature of her outcasting, Sebryn has a great fear of failure due to the means of her exile, always trying to prove herself worthy of being around. She also takes a while to get to know new people but if Lo-Kahn trusts them Sebryn will lower her guard more around them. Due to Madadh not writing Sebryn is illiterate, she is also ignorant, even after seven years of being with Lo-kahn of much of civilized society's practices and terms. When in a town she is unlikelly to go far away from the group or where there staying for towns and cities intimiade her to the safety she feels in the forest or the open countryside. Sebryn has distinctive fire red hair that goes passed her shoulders and green eyes. She's only 5ft 6 tho sho her arms and legs are slender her muscles do have distinction. across her back she has scars from the wearbear's claws in his back. she wears a tartan kilt across her upper legs. over her chest she wears a tartan plead which is so long that after tied hangs over her right shoulder as a mini cape, which she also sleeps under, with a leather vest underneath the plaid itself. The kilt itself is still her family tartan, however her tartan plad is a combination of her families from the base but it then goes into the tartan of Lo-Kahn's by the time it reaches the other side. the leather vest itself is tanned off dear skin. When shifting into wolf form all her cloathes, weapos and items shift into the form itself, with her fur the same colour as her hair. Sebryns main fighting style is to use her twin leaf bladed broadswords of when she was with the Clan. As she's fighting she's never standing still, she is constantly ducking and weaving around in combat, acting and reacting rather than calculating each move. As she's in wolf form in combat she'll use it to get across the battlefield quicker, attacking with it from a charge or a surprised pounce to the throat. Relationships with other characters =Campaign History= Sebryn joined the mercenery group because Lo-Kahn did, not for material wealth just to helpout anyway she can. She was apart of the intimidation force that scared the pirates keeping the boat off and was involved in the fight against the troops of the pirates. She was the first to hit the kobold after he released his hostage, from her standpoint the kobold had not surrendered but was illusioned into releasing him. During the journey she had a drinking contest with the Goliath and Dwarf, which rendered the three of them into a drunk enduced comma. She was the first to come out of it and despite being explained what had been happening she was confused and her pounding head did not help matters. =General Overview= =Key Campaign Moments= Combat - Heroic Combat - Comedic Non-Combat - Heroic Non-Combat - Comedic